


Apocalyptic Boyfriend Kings

by Maiza



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalyptic Boyfriend Kings, Dehumanization, Ending the world so you can ride your boyfriend for eternity, M/M, Post Apocalypse, alternate season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiza/pseuds/Maiza
Summary: Sorry if this is bad it’s my first time writing smut and it was written on mobile
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 13





	Apocalyptic Boyfriend Kings

Jonah smiled down at his beautiful Archive as he finished the statement. “Good boy Archivist, now I believe you deserve a reward for being such a good Archivist.” He kisses the Archivist deeply youngest slipping into the Archives mouth. The Archive moaned as Jonah settled back on his throne licking one finger entering the Archivist fingers thrusting inside him “My beautiful Archive your all I ever imagined you to be.” He whispers biting the Archivist's earlobe as he pressed another finger into him spreading him open enough to take him. As the Archives moans grow louder and began to be interspersed with sobs of, please. “Are you ready to take me my Archive?” He whispers biting the Archives earlobe as removed his fingers bringing out a whine from his Archivist. He positioned himself and entering the Archive pleasure engulfing him as both he and the Archivist moan. He thrust up into the Archive pleasant sparks spreading through him as the Archive clenched around him. His hand reaching down to touch the Archives cock whispering into his ear. “You want to Know how beautiful you look Archive while riding my cock?” He turns the Archives head kissing him again moving his hand faster along his Archives cock thrusting into him and reaching into his Archives mind showing him exactly how he looked from the Eye in the sky. The Archive came with a long moan and soon he was joining him. As they came down from their orgasms Jonah shifts his gaze to Strangers Domain enjoying the way the Not-then squirmed under the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad it’s my first time writing smut and it was written on mobile


End file.
